


not every love burns

by carolss



Category: Gilmore Girls, Gossip Girl
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A primeira vez que eles se viram foi durante sua primeira semana em Yale





	not every love burns

A primeira vez que eles se viram foi durante sua primeira semana em Yale, eles tinham um total de três classes juntos, ela sempre se sentava na frente e ele sempre se sentava no canto.

A primeira vez que eles falam um com o outro acontece só uns dois meses depois, mas durante esse tempo eles notam um ao outro bem antes disso, quando seus professores perguntam alguma coisa as respostas que eles dão são algumas das mais interessantes dadas em classe.

Dan gosta de Hemingway e tem aquele um ar de menino perdido, o que faz ela hesitar. Ele pergunta sobre Rory para outros colegas e descobre que a família dela veio de dinheiro antigo, o que por sua vez faz ele hesitar. Ambos sabiam que fazer a mesma coisa esperando resultados diferentes é a definição de insanidade no entanto.

Ele pede para ela acompanhá-lo em um evento dado pela esposa de seu pai e ela diz sim. E naquele dia ela finalmente entende como sua mãe deve ter se sentindo crescendo, em nenhum dos eventos que seus avós deram Rory se sentiu presa ou desconfortável, masapós uma hora lidando com a familia agregada de Dan e seus amigos que ela sente o ar sendo puxado do grande salão e uma vontade de fugir. E é isso que ela faz, e Dan vai atrás dela.

No dia seguinte eles não voltam para Yale, mas sim para Stars Hollow. Ela mostra para ele sua casa e a cidade lhe contando histórias sobre os festivais e os habitantes da cidade, ele tem certeza que ela deve estar inventando metade das coisas que ela está falando mas ele não diz isso porque ele quer continuar ouvindo ela falando. Naquela noite eles tem o seu primeiro beijo debaixo do gazebo da cidade, e nenhum deles hesita. E eles continuam se beijando pelos anos que seguem.

Ambos planejavam ir para Nova York após se graduarem, mas ela recebe uma oferta de trabalho de um jornal em Boston então ela vai para lá, e Dan vai com ela. Ele também vai com ela sete anos depois quando é em Washington que ela recebe uma oferta. E eles só acabam voltando para Nova York em passeios e ocasionais feriados, eles visitam Brooklyn, Soho e Broadway geralmente só passando tempo o suficiente no Upper East Side para mostrar para sua filha a escola em que seu pai estudou na adolescência, e o MET é claro.


End file.
